


First Dates

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto go one their first date together and go through the awkward first date crap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

*** Are flashbacks, ~~~ present time.

Two hands intertwined as they walk around the amusement park. A smile graced the blonde teen’s lips as the other teen kept a usual straight face. The raven seemed emotionless to the other but both knew better. The blonde, Naruto, squeezed the ravens, Sasuke’s, hand as he continued to drag the other around the park.

***

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted at said teen as they walked in the hall of Konoha High. The raven turned around with a glare, wondering what the dobe wanted.

“What?”

“Well, Teme, I need to talk to you.” Naruto started to fidget as he spoke. Not the normal hyper one, but more of a nervous type.

“Dobe.” Was all Sasuke said as they continued to walk together to their usual spot to the roof. A silence passed between the two friends. As they stepped foot on the roof, a place of solitude, Naruto continued to glance at the raven.

“Um… I wanted to tell you…” The blonde idiot started off with pure nervousness leaking into his voice. “You see…”

“Spit it out.” Sasuke growled at his friend, which made the other flinch a little and pout.

“I sorta… um, like you…” He whispered, but thanks to Uchiha enhanced skills the raven heard perfectly.

“Hn.” Sasuke relied with ease, an invisible smirk plastered on his face. Naruto was about to explode on the others lack of speech but was quickly stop. Their lips collided in an inexperienced kiss.

~~~

“How about we go on this ride?!” Naruto said with his goofy grin pointed at Sasuke. In front of them was the Super Shot. “Or maybe not.” The blonde bit his lip once he noticed it was 140 feet high. This made the raven smirk before pulling the hesitant Naruto to the ride.

“Come on dobe, get on.” Said teen looked at the exit and back at his boyfriend then at the seat in front of him.

“But-” Naruto started to say before he was pushed into the seat and locked in.

“Stop being a baby.” Sasuke teased as he sat next to the wide eyed blonde teen. Noticing the frightened nature of his boyfriend, the raven linked their hands together. This gave Naruto comfort which caused his to smile. However, the ride slowly ascended up into the air tediously.

All Naruto could do was freak out mentally. As the ride hit the top, it rapidly started to drop. Then it jolted and went back up half of the distance it fell. This repeated. Sasuke winced as the blonde gripped his hand to death. The ride descended for the final time and the seat locks popped up once it hit the floor.

The two teens got off and headed to the exit. Naruto glanced at his composed boyfriend as he tried to will the rolling of his stomach away. That was soon forgotten when the dorky teen saw no other than an ice cream stand.

“Sasuke, let’s get ice cream,” shouted Naruto as he dragged the raven towards the stand.

“I don’t like sweets.” Sasuke deadpanned in reply.

“Well, you can just buy me one.” The dobe smirked at the other as he ordered a random flavor.

“Dobe…” He handed the money over to pay and watched Naruto eat his ice cream with his lopsided smile. The blonde’s freehand unconsciously intertwined with the other. The raven didn’t pay much attention to it or where they were going. They walked into a garden area.

“Let’s take a walk.” Naruto said with a knowing smile. Sasuke gave him a small smile because he loves walks, primarily with his dobe. That’s when the Uchiha noticed some substance on the blonde’s cheek. Sasuke reached out and ran his finger over the cheek to get the ice cream off. This caused oblivious Naruto to blush madly. “What was that for?”

“Ice cream.” Was the reply and he raven showed his finger to the other as proof. A shy nod was received before they continued their silent walk through the garden.

“What next?” Naruto asked as soon as they left the peaceful garden, thus broke their comfortable silence. Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Up to you, dobe.” Sasuke said after the shrug while a smirk played on his lips.

“Teme…” The blonde blushed slightly as he whispered the insult, more looked at as a playful pet name. Something caught Naruto’s eye and yet again he grabbed Sasuke’s hand to drag him to the thing that caught his eye. “That!”

The blonde was pointing at a ride with bright neon lights shining in the afternoon light. The letters formed the word ‘Zipper’. They went in the line that held mainly other teens. Half the line got on the ride while Sasuke and Naruto stood three pairs away. The Zipper started, swinging in circles causing many of the cages the people were in to sway. Some even were twirling upside down. Naruto smirked the whole time, fidgeting back and forth from excitement.

***

“So, does this mean you like me back?” Naruto questioned happily once they finished kissing.

“Dobe.” Was Sasuke’s reply with a small smirk.

“Will you go out with me?” The blonde asked quietly, going from happy to nervous.

“Of course, you idiot.” The raven said as if the answer was obvious, which it was; to everyone besides Naruto because he is Naruto. As if to prove that the Uchiha meant it, he slithered his hand into the others.

“Then, let’s go on a date!” The blonde shouted to the whole world. “But where?”

“Hn.”

“The amusement park!” Naruto screeched happily while pulling the other to the library. “How about this weekend? I’ll let you drive. Do you have money to pay for your ticket? Of course you would…” Naruto continued to gibber on while Sasuke replied with ‘hn’ and ‘sure’ every once and a while.

~~~

The blonde and raven couple got into the cage and into the seat of cage number 11 of the Zipper. Sasuke sat calmly while Naruto decided to rock their cage. The blonde was about to do the first flip right as the ride jerked to life. Making the cage to rock the other way and loss all momentum. However, that didn’t seem to matter that much as the ride twirled and twisted around. Sounds of joy, screams and laughs, came from Naruto the whole time.

They walked off the ride, Naruto teetering a little and Sasuke his normal composed self. After the blonde got over his dizzy spell, his ice cream not helping, he saw their next destination; The Ferris Wheel.

“There.” Naruto pointed and dragged the skeptical raven towards the romantic ride. A grunt came from Sasuke as they got in line, which was very short. They embarked onto a gondola and sat side by side with their hands tangled. A small smile graced the blonde’s lips as he looked at the setting sun.

Sasuke gave a rare smile; glad his dobe was happy with this. Even if it wasn’t his cup of tea. They go around in many circles, Naruto talking every now and then. As people get off and on, their gondola gets suck at the top for a minute and the first stars come out.

“A shooting star,” Naruto stated. “I would wish for something, but why would I if I already have you.” A blush dusted the blonde’s cheeks at realization of his statement before he gave off a goofy grin to hide the embarrassment.

The raven let out a small chuckle before placing a short kiss on the other’s cheek. That made the blonde blush more and start to fidget.

After a while, they were off the ride and through the stands of rip off games. Though, that didn’t change Naruto’s mind to play these games. The blonde failed, and before he knew it most of his money was spent. Sasuke snickered at the teen’s cute pouting face as he stared at the big fox plushie he wanted. Then an idea popped in the raven’s mind.

He walked up to the stand, put down five dollars, and threw the three darts at the star. Being the Uchiha he was, he made every shot. A smirk of confidence came from the raven as he looked at the wide eyed Naruto.

“The fox plushie.” Sasuke said coldly and got his prize. Which he instantly gave to the blonde. “Here, dobe.”

A bright smile gave from Naruto as he got the giant fox and gave the other a hug. “Thanks.” The blonde mumbled as he marbled at the adorable plushie.

“Hn.”

“It’s getting late, want to head home?” Naruto asked as he tucked the stuffed animal under his arm. The raven nodded in response. Off they went to the exit of the park and into the parking lot. They walked on pier off to the side of the parking lot and Naruto gazed at the shimming water that reflected the night sky.

An explosion was heard above their heads and blue fireworks went off just above them. Naruto watched in amazement and Sasuke gazed at his blonde dobe.

“Naruto,” The raven got his attention. “I love you.”

Naruto blinked a few times with a surprised expression and then gave him the biggest grin ever. “I love you too.” The blonde leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Afterwards, skipping off with a smile to Sasuke’s blue convertible. The couple got in and went home from their first date. Defiantly a night they will remember forever.


End file.
